Generally speaking, when a piece of furniture (e.g., a drawer, cabinet, or door) or equipment undergoes an earthquake of a certain magnitude, some moving part or parts of the furniture or equipment tend to move (e.g., open or close) on their own with respect to a stationary part. For the sake of safety, it is imperative to develop a product that can prevent two objects from moving freely with respect to each other due to an unintentional external force.